


Shirou's revenge

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [24]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M, Revenge, revenge is good for the soul, sex revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou decides to get some delicious revenge on Yonekuni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirou's revenge

For the past week, Yonekuni had been a little wary. It had taken Shirou a while to heal from the tattoo he gave him and while that didn’t seem like a problem, the fact that Shirou had been paying extra attention to his cock. And while he liked that attention from the wolf, Yonekuni was thinking for the safety of his crotch. He knew his lover could draw and that knowledge along with the fact that Shirou had been rubbing his hands along the inside of his upper thighs. Sliding his hands towards his jutting flesh, fingers encircling the base of his cock and fondling his balls. Leading him to believe that Shirou was going to tattoo him in an even more sensitive place than where he tattooed Shirou. And while he liked to divulge in his lover’s wants, he wasn’t up for a tattoo near such a sensitive region.

Another week past and while Yonekuni was on the edge, he never noticed the sly glance Shirou shot him one day. Yonekuni never expected to feel his lover slide up behind him in the shower. The feel of Shirou’s bare chest against his back, soft lips trailing down his back and before Yonekuni could question the heavyweight’s actions, Shirou’s hands made quick work. Sliding cool material over his length, slipping his balls through and lacing it up. Done so quickly, Yonekuni didn’t have time to ask, only look at Shirou. Unable to say anything as his wolf took over.

Pushing Yonekuni to kneel down on the wet floor and followed, he grabbed Yonekuni’s hands to keep the blond from moving, from going after the cock ring he slipped on him.

“You think I forgot about what you did to me a few weeks ago? Especially you laughing,” Shirou gave Yonekuni a look before looking down at the straining flesh. Clad in nothing but pants hanging off his hips, Shirou tied one of Yonekuni’s hands to the bathtub and left the other to hang loose. Trailing his fingers down Yonekuni’s body, his fingertips teasing the erect flesh. The flushed color of the blond’s cock pulled Shirou in, tempting him to take a taste. He gave in, leaning down to lick at the slowly beading fluid at the tip.

The feeling of a hand clenching his hair around fingers, a light tug to jerk his head up and look at Yonekuni. The heavy breathing, flushed look on Yonekuni’s face told Shirou that he liked it, even if he won’t admit it. Harsh breathing, faint words reached his ears and he pulled back, out of reach of the blond. Standing up, his hands coming down to unbutton and unzip his pants, pushing them down his long legs. Grabbing his pants before tossing them off to the side, he reached inside his pocket, grabbing the egg vibrator before tossing the pants off to the side. Kneeling back down into position between Yonekuni’s legs, he held up the toy giving Yonekuni a clue to what he was about to do.

Switching on the toy, Shirou brought it up to Yonekuni’s throat, running the vibrating toy over strong muscle of his throat before sliding it down the blond’s chest taking his time and paying extra attention to Yonekuni’s chest. Glancing up, Shirou watched as blue eyes followed the movements of his tongue. He smiled, flicking his tongue against the hard nipples, enjoying the low groan that rumbled out when he bit down on a hard nipple all the while rubbing himself against Yonekuni’s body. Feeling himself getting hotter as Yonekuni’s grip slid from his hair down to his neck, cupping it as he forced him back up to steal lips in a fiery kiss.

Engaging the blond, he enjoyed the feel of his tongue tangling with Yonekuni’s, groaning from the rough treatment though he secretly enjoyed it. Pulling away from the kiss, Shirou nipped at the bottom lip, dragging a curse from the blond as the slight buck of Yonekuni’s hips brought him back to his destination. Dragging his tongue down the blond’s abs, dipping his tongue into the indentation that was Yonekuni’s belly button. Rubbing the toy further down, giving Yonekuni the same treatment that he gave him before giving him the tattoo. Shutting the egg vibrator off and placing it off to the side, he sat further up on his knees, grasping his and Yonekuni’s cock together in one hand, barely getting his fingers around both. His free arm slid around Yonekuni’s neck, pulling himself even closer as he panted words in Yonekuni’s ears. The tips of his fingers sliding into the soft hair at the base of Yonekuni’s neck.

Still, Yonekuni was silent. Refusing to give Shirou what he wanted, what he wanted to hear as he swallowed the words that where on his tongue. Feeling Shirou’s hand sliding through his hair all the while teasing him with the other. The cock ring Shirou had slipped on him became pure torture but the fact that Shirou figured out his dark secret filled him with something he couldn’t describe. Feeling his lover’s hand release him and grab the discarded egg vibrator, Yonekuni watched him turn it back on and dip his head, sliding on the floor with the toy.

Teasing him with the vibrations, bucking his hips told Shirou that the blond liked it.

“Yonekuni, I found something else you bought,” he looked up from his position on the floor, tongue out licking at Yonekuni’s twitching flesh. A blank look was his answer as he must have forgotten that he bought the item. Pulling the egg vibrator away for the last time, Shirou turned himself to lay on his side, presenting most of his ass for Yonekuni to view. Watching over his shoulder, Shirou saw the blue eyes narrow in on his ass and widened. He must have seen the ring that he left out as he reached for it, fingering the ring that Shirou was pleading with his eyes for Yonekuni to pull. Feeling the hand push against his ass, fingering the ring as he started to remember what he bought.

A gasp, pushing back as Yonekuni touched as much as he could with one hand. Slipping a finger through the ring, a slight tug and watched as Shirou’s body gave up one bead.

“Ahh, Shirou,” he licked his lips. The anal beads he bought, Shirou had found him. He groaned, wishing he could have witnessed his lover inserting them inside himself. Watch his lover prepare himself, finger then slide the toy inside. Taking his eyes off Shirou’s ass, he looked into the heavyweight’s eyes and watched him nod. A smile as he gave a jerk, pulling the rest of the beads out. The shake of his ass, cry of his name and the begging did him in, Yonekuni gave in to his lover. Tossing the anal beads off to the side, Yonekuni grabbed Shirou and pulled him as close as he could with his free hand. Lifting the wolf’s leg up onto his shoulder, he struggled to get into the right position and gave a groan as he sank into Shirou’s heat.

Body twisted as he pushed back into Yonekuni’s movements, Shirou clawed at the floor as pleasure over overrode his senses. Yonekuni’s movements pushed him on even further, the raspy sound of his name repeatedly leaving the blond’s lips as his hand slid down, touching himself to the tempo of Yonekuni’s hips.

His hand tightened around Shirou’s leg as he felt himself getting closer and no further. Frustration clouded his features as he felt him shudder as he came. His lips turned down, a low groan of pain and of want. Begging without words to let him come. Body trembling and cock aching, Yonekuni watched as Shirou pulled himself away. Breathing heavily, he watched as Shirou’s still trembling form slid up, hands undoing the cock ring he slid on him a while back. Barely a brief touch against his sensitive flesh had Yonekuni coming, staining the wolf’s hand and chest. The smile on Shirou’s face told him everything and he watched as Shirou brought his hand up to lick at his cum. Cleaning all that had spilled on him, he leaned up and Kissed Yonekuni, giving the blond a taste of himself.

Yonekuni grimaced at the taste of his seed, but enjoyed the kiss anyway, licking at Shirou’s redden lips slowly before pulling back to lick at his own lips, watching as his lover untied his arm. Rubbing his sore, raw left wrist, his eyes softened as Shirou brought his hand up and kissed the raw marks left there by the rope. Eyes followed Shirou as he gathered his discarded clothes while he picked up the forgotten toys and followed Shirou into their room, closing the door behind him. It was his turn to surprise the wolf with something.


End file.
